1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device and, more particularly, to a lamp for providing illumination.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lamp “A” in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 comprises a mounting frame “A1”, a circuit board “A2” mounted on the mounting frame “A1”, and a plurality of light emitting members “A3” mounted on the circuit board “A2”. The mounting frame “A1” has two opposite ends each provided with two pins “A11”. The circuit board “A2” has a planar shape. Each of the light emitting members “A3” is a light emitting diode (LED) with a smaller volume, a rapid reaction speed, a greater strength and a longer lifetime. In assembly, the mounting frame “A1” has the specification of T5 or T8 to satisfy a traditional fluorescent lamp so that the mounting frame “A1” can function as a conventional fluorescent tube and can be combined with the lamp socket of the traditional fluorescent lamp. In such a manner, the pins “A11” of the mounting frame “A1” are inserted into the lamp socket of the traditional fluorescent lamp to connect an external power supply electrically so that the electric power from the external power supply is transmitted through the pins “A11” of the mounting frame “A1” to the light emitting members “A3”. When in use, the light emitting members “A3” emit light beams outward to provide an illuminating effect. Thus, the conventional lamp “A” can replace the traditional fluorescent lamp. In comparison, the traditional fluorescent lamp has a lighting angle of about three hundred and sixty degrees (360°). However, the maximum lighting angle of each of the light emitting members “A3” is about one hundred and twenty degrees (120°) as shown in FIG. 2, so that when the light emitting members “A3” emit light beams to provide an illumination, the top of the conventional lamp “A” produces a lighting dead corner and presents a dark shadow, thereby decreasing the lightness of the conventional lamp “A”.